


The Instincts of Lightning

by prairiecrow



Series: The Thunder God, the Ironsmith, and the Vision [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Consent, First Time, Implied Future Tony Stark/Vision, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Battle, Post-Battle Lust, Thor is Responsible for What He Creates, Thor is a Gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midgard has no tradition of warriors burning off post-battle tension with a lusty romp between the sheets. Thor, however, has reason to believe that the Vision might prove open to being educated differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Instincts of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron"

Pressing the Vision, _his vision_ , against the corridor wall was surprisingly easy, as if some of the weightlessness of flight imbued that sturdy body even now, when the rush and impact of battle was almost an hour past. Those newly-minted lips tasted faintly of electricity — a savour Thor of Asgard knew very well indeed — and the sound that emerged from them into the press of mouth against mouth was small and questioning: a tiny exclamation of surprise...  
  
... but there was no resisting tension in the body now pressed to Thor’s from shoulders to knees. Still, even with the battle-lust still pounding in his veins and all that fierce current transmuted into lusty sexual energy now that their common enemy was dead, he had been ready to have his enthusiastic invitation rebuffed. Midgardians, after all, apparently had no custom of bedding their comrades-in-arms after fighting and bleeding together — but perhaps this creature, so fresh and unspoiled...  
  
Still, Thor knew his own culture’s rules of consent. He collected himself and drew back a scant inch, enough to look into those strange eyes. They gazed back at him, level with his own: wide and wondering, the intricate circlets of white cycling swiftly within their depths of cloudy blue.  
  
After a long moment of silence the Vision cocked his head. “I... I’m afraid I don’t understand.”  
  
Thor huffed a quiet laugh, and had to glance away: fresh indeed, and unspoiled, and in this respect as innocent as a babe less than a day old! “I thought...” He met the android’s eyes again, and the open curiosity he saw there made him feel strangely... humbled? And trusted as well, so he spoke without thinking overmuch: “I made you. It falls to me to guide you in the ways of the world.”  
  
The Vision’s gaze dropped to Thor’s lips. “And what you just did...?”  
  
“Is part of that.” Thor nodded, and let his hands, which had locked around the android’s waist to push him to the wall, loosen their grip and start to glide slowly lower, over hips definitely masculine — a calming touch, gentling, as he might handle a skittish horse, although his partner was manifestly unruffled. “And more, if you’ll grant me the privilege.”  
  
The Vision seemed to consider that, his gaze still tracing the lines of Thor’s lips with an intensity that made the blood pound even hotter in Thor’s veins, the warmth concentrating in his lips, his fingertips — and other places where his armour felt unduly tight and confining. “You played a role in my creation, but Doctor Banner and Mister Stark were also responsible.”  
  
Which made Thor grin, wide and sly. His hands, which had reached the outer curve of the Vision’s muscular thighs, paused to slide round to that nicely shaped rear and administer a slow squeeze full of promise.  
  
“Do you want to bed them?” he asked bluntly.  
  
Again a pause. That clear gaze darted upward to meet Thor’s eyes, and there was no trace of doubt or shame therein, only straightforward honesty. “I don’t know. I have no data on which to base such a conclusion.”  
  
Thor’s smile widened even more. “Would you like some?”  
  
He wasn’t sure what to expect next. This was, after all, a creature fundamentally bloodless, and thus far it had exhibited a calm deliberation under even the most trying of circumstances. It might well prove to be without passion, just as it appeared to be without sorrow and without fear. Given those qualities, it would seem a fool’s gambit to lay hands upon it...  
  
... but over a thousand Midgardian years of adult existence had taught Thor to trust his own instincts. His post-battle passion had flowed in this direction, like lightning drawn to an underground vein of iron: and after all, if he had given life to this being, was it not both his duty and his right to discover the extent of its —  
  
He barely had a fraction of a second to register the Vision leaning into him before the second kiss caught him by surprise: slow, lingering, and so unexpectedly sweet that his heart moved in his breast, shaken to its very moorings. Those powerful hands rose and came to rest on his waist, their clasp strong and sure, and the kiss became three more smaller kisses, each one offered from a slightly different angle; the last one was punctuated with a delicate swipe of a beautifully crafted tongue along Thor’s lower lip that made his heart melt and his spear surge to full aching hardness in an instant.  
  
The Vision’s shining eyes were undeniably beautiful at such close range, his words softly carved from warm breath, almost living: “Yes. Please.”  
  
Later, Thor would have to think of the best way to thank Stark properly. In fact he already had a notion or two along those lines...  
  
THE END


End file.
